The future is here
by Anime addicted
Summary: Not to sure but I'll give it a try. Things have been quiet since the first incounter with Apocalyspe. Well not for long he's coming back...but what's he got up his sleeve? New characters added (mostly from comics). focus's on Rogue.
1. Normal day

An: Whoa, I'm alive. Yeah it's me and it's been forever since I updated a story. Sorry bout that those that care. I have no excuse but I had a bad case of writers block and depression (I hate the word but that's what everybody called it) from a bad break up that was my fault. I'm somewhat happy to say that my writers block is gone and my personal problems are...well in the process of being fixed or at least better. Anyway, here's a story I began as soon as y writers block was gone during school because I wanted to annoy my sex Ed teacher. Anyway, the title to this story may not make sense for a while.  
  
Rating: PG for later chapters and may change  
  
Pairing(s): (Brace yourself and remember these are simply what I have in mind, I might change it) RogueRemy(guess who cuz I ain't saying yet). EmmaScottJean. LanceKittyPiotr. I'm not sure about Kurt maybe you guys could help me. It won't get to the action right away to let you know.  
  
To let you know I suck at accents and when I start using other bits and pieces of French, or rather if I do, don't bite my head off if it's wrong.  
  
Chapter 1: Normal day  
  
"Wow Rogue you made first place, congratulations," Kitty said.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue replied.  
  
She had won first place in the art contest. Even though she was a mutant, she won. Only because she went through experiments showing that her power would not have anything to do with good art. Her blood was taken and her brainwaves were monitored for two weeks while she was at school. Kitty went through the same thing with volleyball. Rogue liked her art class and club but she was an outcast since she was a mutant. Kitty was seriously thinking of straight quitting and though Rogue liked the class, she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"This is your senior year, what are you planning to do after this?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Most likely military, air force or police force or something," Rogue replied with a shrug.  
  
"Puh-lease you're to stubborn to be a police and to rebellious for the air force, and way to independent for the military." Carol Danvers said catching up to them.  
  
She was the newest...well one of the newest members of the team. She had the ability to fly with high speeds and she was invulnerable with superhuman strength. She was older than Rogue and should have already graduated but she simply missed too many days in her previous year. Her hair was shiny and blonde and her eyes were blue.  
  
"Yeah your right...Rogue you're hopeless," Kitty joked.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes but laughed slightly. She exited the school and went to her black mustang. Carol went to her blue jaguar and Kitty sat there trying to remember whom she rode with last.  
  
"Kitty you rode wit me last," Rogue laughed at how serious Kitty was in remembering whom it was she rode with last.  
  
Kitty sighed relieved," Thanks Rogue my brain was beginning to hurt."  
  
"Yeah we all know how you don't like to do much thinking after school." Carol joked.  
  
"Stop," Kitty laughed," It's not like at it's just I fell asleep in class and I must think it's the next day or something."  
  
Kitty opened the blue jaguar and sat in the passengers seat. Both Rogue and Carol started their cars. "That'll happen t' ya," Rogue said.  
  
They pulled out of the school area and Carol went one way while Rogue went the other. Even though they were going to the same place, they took different routes. Rogue drove until she reached a red light.  
  
Should've taken the interstate Rogue thought. Simple thoughts such as these seemed to be the most important thing right now. Things were quiet and simple now. The most you ever worried about was if you passed your test today, which way is fasted to get where you want to go, and what will you do when schools out. For Rogue though...things were just a bit more complicated. She sighed loudly as she caught traffic. Yup shoulda' gone interstate she thought.  
  
She pealed her gloves off and rolled up her windows. Her windows were heavily tinted and though it was cold outside she often drove with her windows open because she was so hot in all the clothing. She turned her volume up and listened to Bodies by Drowning Pool. She stared at the light and thought. Half the time she expected to be chilling at home or after school and then suddenly the world is under attack. Maybe it's just the song. All ah hear is let the bodies hit the floor and nothings wrong wit me Rogue thought.  
  
She moved ahead to the next light as the previous one turned green. She couldn't help always being a bit paranoid. When she absorbed Apocalypse she saw things from his past, what he was capable of. He was so powerful that what they experienced was only a fraction of what he could cause. There was only one major question that plagued her mind day and night..."Why?"  
  
Just that one word asked so much. Why didn't he get rid of us when we were so sure of ourselves and yet he has the upper hand? Why wait? Why do so little when he could've done so much? Rogue thought.  
  
Though she was thankful to still be here, she was unnerved to know what she knew. She doubted that they'd ever be fully ready but you never knew. She laughed to herself. It's been only about a year and everyday she acted as if it were yesterday about to happen again tomorrow. She tried to tell herself to calm down and relax but he was in her head. She couldn't forget no matter how much she tried because whenever she closed her eyes he would be there. He never yelled at her, or even talked. He just stared at her, never blinking. It crept her out tremendously.  
  
"C'mon hurry up1" Rogue was bored of sitting in her car. Though it was all she did at home, she just didn't want to be stuck in a car in the middle of traffic. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Kurt's cell phone number. "Kurt hey! It's Rogue. Yeah ahm stuck in traffic come get me."  
  
She hung up the phone and waited. A minute later, her car moved as if someone sat on it, which was probably the case. Suddenly she was home and in the garage.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said.  
  
"Anytime," he replied.  
  
"So congratulations...heard you vere first place in e art contest."  
  
"Thanks ah was," Rogue replied.  
  
As they reached the door Kurt put his hand in front of Rogue keeping her from opening the door, he smirked, and his tail snaked it's way to the doorknob. "AHHH!"  
  
He yelled it as the door sung open and his tail being so tightly wrapped around the doorknob he was pulled back by his tail. He has halfway out the door and halfway in. Bobby glided right over him on a thin sheet of ice, Kurt sighed relieved, and Rogue fell on her butt when Bobby glided to close to her. Amara came running after him in her fire form, the ice hanging above Kurt melted, and he was soaked. Just as Rogue caught her balance, she tripped again on water. Her back became soaked and it was cold. She stood up and pulled Kurt to his feet. They looked out in the yard and saw Amara running after Bobby. Every step she took melted the light snow that covered the ground and smoke appeared.  
  
"Burr!" Kurt shivered and teleported off somewhere.  
  
Rogue wanted to get revenged but it was cold so she decided otherwise. She stepped inside and dodged one of Tabitha's hand made bombs...literally. It was right by her foot and she fell to the side. Rogue stood up, growled, and ran. Tabitha ran for her life throwing little bombs here and there. The walls had black spots where the bombs would explode. The house was damn near indestructible and it helped a lot with a house full of mutants.  
  
"Rogue honey calm down," Tabitha laughed.  
  
"Almost had my boots there," Rogue said dodging another bomb.  
  
She practically climbed the wall to get over Jamie and she slid on the floor between Hanks legs. She ran allover the kitchen sliding where Bobby had made ice. Tabitha had both hands full of low powered bombs and Rogue came sliding. Tabitha though she was doing it on purpose but then realized there was ice that ended not far from her.  
  
"Watch out!" Rogue croaked and slid pushing Tabitha.  
  
Luckily Kitty had been holding the door and allowed both Tabitha and Rogue to go though it. The bombs flow from Tabitha's hands and as they were still in the air. Bobby and Amara came running around in normal form and one of the bombs got in bobby's pocket and another go in Amara's coat pocket. The rest had managed to surround them. As they found this out it was already late. Around them the bombs made small pops making them both dance and soon when it was all done they thought it was over. POP! Bobby's shorts fell then another POP! Amara's Jacket blew and feathers flew everywhere. They fell to the ground in fright and Rogue, Tabitha and Kitty busted out in laughter.  
  
"Well ha ha my re-revenge is he ha taken care of," Rogue managed to say.  
  
Bobby jumped up and made himself some ice boxers. More laughter came and Rogue and the others realized they had an audience and they laughed harder. Amara sat up feather in her hair as well as snow and then she had to spit some feathers out her mouth. When she stood up the rest of the feather poured out the jacket like water. Rogue clutched her stomach when she saw Bobby turn red...and yeah his entire body turned read and his hand made ice boxer began to melt and he ran.  
  
"Shrinkage!" Rogue and Tabitha shouted and laughed harder.  
  
Amara was laughed her own self and she laughed so hard she began to cough and she slumped to the ground and feather flew some more. Soon everybody was quiet and whipping tears from their eyes and that's when they hear," What the- what's going on. The door was left wide open and water was everywhere, little black spots are everywhere and black scuff marks on the floor, and the kitchen is soaked," Logan yelled then his eye began to twitch," Why are there shredded shorts outside covered in feathers?"  
  
Everybody began laughing again. Bobby cleaned up his wet mess around the house while Rogue cleaned the scuffmarks her boots left when she was chasing Tabitha, Tabitha cleaned all her black spots around the house, and Amara got all the feathers from outside and the shredded shorts. They did their homework, which took forever with the TV on and ate always talking about something that happen during school then went to their rooms for the night.  
  
"Just another normal day huh Kitty?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah but Rogue?" Kitty asked from her side of the room.  
  
"Yeah Kit?" Rogue asked.  
  
"What's shrinkage?" End of chapter 1  
  
Bad? Good? Do I still have what little touch I had? Let me know R/R  
Any other stories of min you want me to continue tell me...I'll se what I can do 


	2. Collage

An: Whoa, I'm alive. Yeah it's me and it's been forever since I updated a story. Sorry bout that those that care. I have no excuse but I had a bad case of writers block and depression (I hate the word but that's what everybody called it) from a bad break up that was my fault. I'm somewhat happy to say that my writers block is gone and my personal problems are...well in the process of being fixed or at least better. Anyway, here's a story I began as soon as y writers block was gone during school because I wanted to annoy my sex Ed teacher. Anyway, the title to this story may not make sense for a while.  
  
Rating: PG for later chapters and may change  
  
Pairing(s): (Brace yourself and remember these are simply what I have in mind, I might change it) RogueRemy(guess who cuz I ain't saying yet). EmmaScottJean. LanceKittyPiotr. I'm not sure about Kurt maybe you guys could help me. It won't get to the action right away to let you know.  
  
To let you know I suck at accents and when I start using other bits and pieces of French, or rather if I do, don't bite my head off if it's wrong.  
  
RebelRogue127: Sorry but I'm taking things slow so Apocalypse will be brought up later.  
  
PomegranateQueeen: Thank you for the review it was greatly appreciated  
  
Chapter 2: Collage  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Rogue rolled over and hit the alarm. She groaned and sat up then stretched. A yelp escaped her mouth as she caught a cramp in her left leg. She pulled it quickly to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. Soon the pain ended and she was beyond relieved.  
  
"Kitty wake up," she said.  
  
Kitty groaned and went through the bed. Rogue waited to hear the scream that came every morning waking everybody else up. Rogue hurried to the bathroom before there was a line and showered. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She wrapped her green towel around her hair put on her matching robe. She opened the door letting all the steam out and saw a line. She walked the other way to dodge everybody else since she was showing so much skin. She walked down the hall and stopped at one room. It was Scott's, she went a little further to Jean's room. She laughed a soft laugh at how ironic everything was. Rogue was more than happy to get rid of Jean...but now since she was gone...Rogue was the one to go to all the meetings with the professor and since Scott was gone she was now leader. Evan would have been the leader but he's not here and Rogue was the oldest besides Carol but then again she was new.  
  
"Stripes?" Rogue jumped at the sudden growl that snapped her out her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Rogue looked at him.  
  
"Think you might be going the wrong way...your room is that way," Logan said pointed behind her down the hall.  
  
"Naw ah can go around and dodge from ever having to get so close with so much skin showing," Rogue replied.  
  
She walked past Logan and she knew he could sense her discomfort because he snorted. She was after all naked covered in only a thin cotton robe. She practically ran back to her room and she sighed wondering what to wear. She always wore something green, it was her color and Kitty always complained.  
  
"Rogue try wearing other colors than dark green, purple, blue and black," Kitty said entering the room also in her robe.  
  
"Basically you would like to see me in pink, yellow, baby blue, neon green, easter purple, and what peach," Rogue replied.  
  
"That would be the day but seriously try red or white," Kitty replied.  
  
Rogue looked at Kitty," Think you took a bath wit to much hot water."  
  
"Nope I figured that before I ever get you to take even a glance at those other colors you need to wear something else that suits you. So tomorrow we shop," Kitty beamed and before Rogue could open her mouth Kitty glared," No getting out you owe me for not ratting you out when you, Tabitha and Carol snuck out."  
  
Rogue sighed, she had a point. Rogue opened her closet and took out a pair of black jeans and a sleeveless black shirt with rips across the chest. Before she put that on she took out a long sleeved green belly shirt and put it on then put the black shirt over it. She put her pants on and her dark green timberland boots from Evan. He said that though they weren't as heavy it would hurt more when she kicked somebody and the new number one football player at Bayville proved him right.  
  
"Rogue that seems a bit...new. You look great but different. Oh hold on for a sec." Kitty said hurrying to dress.  
  
She seemed to know wheat she was wearing already. A white shirt with hello kitty in a princess dress and a pair of light blue hip hugger jeans and white sneakers. She grabbed her white and yellow x-men jacket meant for cold weather and Rogue grabbed her yellow and black x-men jacket. It was the only time she'd be seen in yellow. They walked outside and Kitty got in the car with Rogue.  
  
"Rogue wait," Hank called and ran up t her.  
  
He opened the tuck and put two boxes inside and gave her the thumbs up and went back inside. "What was that about?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Since ah won first place for the school in the art contest everybody in the art club gets a day off. Professor wants me t' stop by the collage and give Jean and Scott some things," Rogue replied driving off. "Where's everybody?"  
  
"Kurt fell asleep in the shower and all the hot water got used and he clogged the...drain with fur. Also there's no food," Kitty said.  
  
"Oh well they have about...twenty minutes." Rogue said and kept driving. This time on the interstate.  
  
"You never answered my question last night," Kitty said.  
  
"It's a stupid question. Ah can't believe you're in high school and a junior and don't know what shrinkage means." Rogue said.  
  
"I know what it means but what did you and Tabitha say it to Bobby?"  
  
Rogue hit a smile," Did you never take sex Ed?"  
  
"I did but we never talked about stuff like THAT. Only the normal stuff like which sex has the fallopian tubes," Kitty said.  
  
"Too bad you weren't in my class. Ah had all the bad perverts. Ah hate t' admit it but it was fun. They were gross and funny. We talked about EVERYTHING," Rogue laughed.  
  
"So tell me already," she wined.  
  
"Ask Tabitha," Rogue said stopping.  
  
They were at the school now and Kitty got out the car. She got looks for the jacket she was wearing but she didn't care too much. Rogue waved and drove toward the collage. She drove for a while and she blasted her music to keep from thinking. She always thought about things to deeply and today she had off. Soon she was at the school and she went inside and had one box under each arm.  
  
"S'cuse me but ahm lookin' for Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Ah have some things that belong t' them," Rogue said.  
  
It was really quiet...so quiet her own breathing seemed loud. The woman at the front desk stared at Rogue. "They freshmen here?" the woman asked.  
  
Rogue nodded her head," Yes ma'am."  
  
"Okay hold on a sec," the woman said and began to type.  
  
Rogue held back a sigh to be polite. These bags aren't empty lady she thought.  
  
"Down that hall...all freshmen are on the one hundred, two hundred and three hundred hall. They would be the two hundred hall room...well Miss. Grey is in room two eleven and Mr. Summers is in room two twenty three."  
  
"Thank you ma'am," Rogue said politely forcing a smile.  
  
As soon as she turned the corner she made a face showing how disgusted with being nice. As she got further down the hall it got louder and the halls begun to make Rogue nervous with so many people.  
  
"Here let me help you," a guy said as he tried to help Rogue with the boxed she was carrying.  
  
"Ah got it man but thanks anyway," Rogue replied totally blowing him off.  
  
"Whatever woman," he said offended and Rogue just glared.  
  
She walked down the hall but stopped when she heard a familiar voice and saw red hair. "Get over it already!" she heard Jean snap," Damn this school gets on my nerves," she cursed under her breath.  
  
"Jean?" Rogue asked.  
  
Jean turned around and smiled," Rogue wow nice to see you."  
  
"Yeah follow meh t' Scott's room right quick," Rogue instructed as she felt her arms growing tired.  
  
Jean took what Rogue said the wrong way but said nothing. Rogue reached Scott's door and knocked with her foot since her hands were full. After a while the door opened and Scott was standing there with two other guys.  
  
"Rogue?" Scott asked and pushed the other guys out the way playfully and let Rogue in. He closed the door behind Jean and looked at her," What's going on?"  
  
Jean gave him a dirty look," You tell me."  
  
Rogue looked around and saw three beds. She saw two extremely messy one and a neat on. She set the boxes on the neat one. "Thank god, them thing were killa' on mah back,"  
  
Rogue said.  
  
"Something wrong?" Scott asked.  
  
"Rogue knew he meant with the team and she swatted her hand and gave him a weird look. "NO! everything's fine the professor just wanted meh t' drop off some...stuff." Rogue replied.  
  
"Guys get to class," Scott demanded from his roommates.  
  
They snickered and winked at him as they left obviously thinking something perverted. "Well what is it?" Jean demanded.  
  
Rogue gave Jean a look," Did ah give you attitude?...No, so don't give meh any."  
  
"Hey I can-"  
  
"HEY! Calm down...what are you hear for?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well ahm here t' bring you two somethings that ya'll might need with being away from the institute." Rogue looked at Jean them went in one of the boxes. "These are your uniforms just in case and cell phones that have the institute on speed dial number one. Also x-men jackets or the winter and small tracking devices in the shape of an...X. Now that's all the important stuff everything else is sentimental crap like photos and other gay shit." Rogue replied.  
  
"Scott?" a woman's voice came from the doorway and Rogue looked to see a girl of older age and she was a blonde. "You said you needed help in a class? Bad time?"  
  
"Uh well...now's-"  
  
"Perfect timing actually ah was just leaving." Rogue said getting an awkward feeling.  
  
"Scott why didn't you just ask me?" Jean demanded.  
  
"You need help as well," Scott replied. "Oh where are my manners? Rogue this is my friend and tutor Emma Frost also a mutant and Emma this is Rogue...just Rogue."  
  
"Nice t' meet you and hopefully ah'll stay longer next time without certain...people being bitchy," Rogue said looking at Jean.  
  
"You're so lucky you're a telepath like me otherwise you'd be...," Jean let the threat trail.  
  
Rogue had no clue what was going on but when Jean left the room she saw the new girl Emma smirk. Rogue didn't like where this was going one bit but it wasn't really her business. Rogue left with an uneasy feeling.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Bad? Good? Do I still have what little touch I had? Let me know R/R Next chapter will be in other point of Views.  
Any other stories of mine you want me to continue tell me...I'll se what I can do 


	3. Emma

**An:** Whoa, I'm alive. Sorry for the slow update but I've been busy and people have been staying in my room. Actually this is the first time I've been on the computer for a while. I've also been working on other stories but I don't have the inspiration to keep going on most. I didn't forget ya'll and again sorry for the wait. This is a short chapter and I ain't too much of a Jean fan so I probably have her all wrong. So if you are big on her don't read this and Rogue isn't in this chapter at all for all you fans out there.  
  
To let you know I suck at accents and when I start using other bits and pieces of French, or rather if I do, don't bite my head off if it's wrong.  
  
To all Reviewers the reviews were awesome and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long.  
  
**Chapter 3** :Emma  
  
"Dang girl...you look pissed," a girl named Maggie, Jean's roommate, replied.  
  
"Just not felling myself is all," Jean replied.  
  
She sat on her bed and stared at her sheets. She had been feeling so angry lately, she had been a bitch and she couldn't help it.  
  
"Classes are extended today can you believe it?" Margaret another one of Jean's roommates said entering the room.  
  
"Jean...someone is here or you," Maggie replied.  
  
Jean looked up and saw Scott at the door with a box full of things. "You left without taking your things," he replied setting them down on the floor. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Peachy," Jean replied. "Why?"  
  
"I know you and Rogue never got along but what almost happened back there was...beyond dislike." Scott said.  
  
"Well what happened back there with you and EMMA seemed beyond simple studying," Jean replied.  
  
"I can't believe it you're jealous-"  
  
"No I'm not I just don't like not knowing," Jean replied.  
  
"Anyway there is nothing going on between us...you're the only one for me and I've had to wait for you to ditch Duncan...do you really think I'd throw al that away over her?" Scott said.  
  
"Well...," Jean was at a loss for words and her roommates were making gagging faces.  
  
"Exactly...you can come study with us if you really don't trust me," he said.  
  
"No I trust you it's just that I don't trust her. Can't you get a teacher to help instead?" Jean asked.  
  
Scott shook his head," Tried but they assigned me to her."  
  
"Oh that's nice to know but we do have to get to class." Jean replied sarcastically  
  
Scott nodded and left the room. Jean's roommates laughed as they left," You coming?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Go ahead I need to fix my makeup," Jean replied.  
  
They rolled their eyes and left closing the door behind them. Jean walked into the super large closet and looked in the mirror. She felt better now but she really had a bad feeling about that girl. She walked out into the hall and went to her first and only class. The school made you sit in on seat all day but still they taught every subject that was needed. She sat in the back of the class because she could see really well but Scott sat up from. Emma sat in the middle somewhere.  
  
About halfway through the day Jean saw Emma passing Scott a note though it went through several people to get to him. He opened it read it and put it away. Jean tried to read his mind but she was blocked by a strong barrier. She looked at Emma and glared. Emma smirked and sent another note. They stayed like that for some time blocking out the teachers words and Emma broke eye contact eventually.  
  
"Who does she think she is?" she spoke silently to herself.  
  
Jean tried to pay attention and ignore the fact that at least ten notes had been past to Scott. She couldn't pay attention though, the teachers words soon went in one ear and out the other and Jean kept thinking. What if she wanted Scott for real? Then it would mean competition and she hated competition. What if Scott was simply doing all this to make her jealous?...would he actually do something like that? She stopped thinking when she smelt something burning. She looked down and saw her hand was steaming, she lifted up her hand and saw that where it had one been there was now a print where it had been melted in the shape of her hand.  
  
"May I be excused?" Jean called out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
The teacher turned around slowly since he was so old and she gave a stern look before nodding his head. Jean bolted out of class and went straight to the bathroom. She ran past the girls that were already in there and looked in the mirror. She looked okay but was she really? She hesitantly put her hand to the sink and nothing happened. No burning smells no print in the sink. She smiled and went back to class wondering if Emma had sent her an illusion as a trick.  
  
"Just in time," the teacher said.  
  
"For what?" Jean asked.  
  
"A pop quiz on everything I just discussed." He replied.  
  
Jean acted casual till her back was facing the teacher and she began to bit her lip. She sat down and saw that the print was still there and she tried to search for Emma's presence in the air but it wasn't anywhere to be found. She sat and guessed on all the questions. She stared at the print she had made and couldn't make any sense of it. She traced it with her fingers and it felt real it even smelled as if it were still burning but how did it happen? Why? Her thoughts were cut short when the bell rang for the ending of this lesson and the beginning of Lunch.  
  
She walked down the hall fast as if she had some place to be but she didn't. She was just mad and confused. She saw Scott at the lunch table with Emma and she really didn't feel like dealing with either one of them right now. She went to the library and she was just about comfortable until both Scott and Emma came in.  
  
"Hey Jean I thought that if you were having trouble as well we could all work together," Scott suggested.  
  
Man has Scott always been this annoying? Jean thought to herself. "Well you though wrong," she replied unable to help it.  
  
"Jean Scott's your boyfriend-"  
  
"No he's/ I'm not!" Both of them said surprising both themselves and Emma.  
  
Jean looked at Emma while Scott excused himself to the bathroom. She looked evil since her eyebrows were arched almost into a thin line. Her eyes were blue like a diamond am her hair under circumstances would be almost golden at hoe blonde it was. This woman for some reason wore white every single day but nothing was really ever the same.  
  
"What are you up to?" Jean demanded.  
  
Emma was unaffected by the harshness of Jean's voice. "Jean why don't you and Scott go out? You two obviously like one another."  
  
"Huh?" Jean was utterly confused now.  
  
"Nothing so how long have you and Scott known one another?"  
  
"Do not change the subject Emma Frost. You know Scott and I like each other so why would you go after him?" Jean demanded.  
  
"Listen I like Scott and he likes me but the only problem is you. Settle it right here right now do you want Scott?" Emma asked.  
  
"What type of question is that? Whats it got to do with you it's none of your business."  
  
"It isn't but he does a lot of complaining about you...so as a warning don't be too possessive after all you two aren't going out and I bet you two haven't even made it past smooches yet," Emma said before getting up and leaving running into Scott.  
  
Jean was practically growling in anger and she got even angrier when she realized she was right. They've kissed but never with tongue and they've hugged but never with passion. Maybe Xavier could help with a problem. Jean stood up and went to all her classes and ignored everything but school.  
  
"Jean you seem to be doing better," one of her roommates replied.  
  
"I am and if Scott or Emma come for me I'm not here." She said feeling a lot better.  
  
She was determined to figure out Emma and keep Scott as well as teach him a lesson if possible. She went to bed happy that day because tomorrow was a new day.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**  
  
Bad? Good? Do I still have what little touch I had? Let me know R/R Next chapter will be in other point of Views.  
Any other stories of mine you want me to continue tell me...I'll see what I can do 


	4. Pep Rally

An: Whoa, I'm alive. Sorry for the slow update but I've been busy and people have been staying in my room. Actually this is the first time I've been on the computer for a while. I've also been working on other stories but I don't have the inspiration to keep going on most. I didn't forget ya'll and again sorry for the wait. This is a short chapter and I ain't too much of a Jean fan so I probably have her all wrong. So if you are big on her don't read this and Rogue isn't in this chapter at all for all you fans out there.  
  
To let you know I suck at accents and when I start using other bits and pieces of French, or rather if I do, don't bite my head off if it's wrong.  
  
To all Reviewers the reviews were awesome and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long.  
  
Chapter 3: Pep Rally  
  
"Kitty wake up!" Rogue shouted as Kitty jumped from her bed.  
  
"What?" She whined.  
  
"You over slept you have thirty minutes and there's a line at the bathroom," she said and Kitty groaned and ran out.  
  
Rogue laughed and went to the closet. She never went shopping so she didn't have much to choose from but she made do with what she had. Though the stuff that Evan accidentally found in his hand helped out a lot. She grabbed her black sweater that showed cleavage. The sleeves were so long she had to keep pulling them up if she were to use her hands in an activity. She grabbed her gloves and put them on and her dark blue jeans and her all back boots. She applied makeup and grabbed her car keys and went to the garage and waited for Kitty.  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty shouted as she busted through the doors.  
  
"Why you shout for?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Thought you left," she said out of breath.  
  
"Kitty we're doing it again," Rogue said.  
  
Kitty looked up to see that they were dressed alike just Kitty had a baby blue sweater and light almost white pants with some new balances she got recently, she also wore gloves but that was only because of the weather.  
  
They laughed and drove to school. "Rogue honestly how can you listen to this?" Kitty asked changing the station.  
  
"NO Brittany spears." Rogue demanded changing it back to P.O.D.  
  
"No rock!" Kitty demanded changing it to a different station.  
  
"No country either," Rogue said unable to change the station keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"But aren't you country?" Kitty asked confused.  
  
"Yeah but ah don't like I anymore it's too slow and ahm not in the mood," Finally she pressed the CD button.  
  
"Okay this is okay...who is it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Evanescence." Rogue said simply and they were quiet the rest of the ride to school.  
  
"Twin day?" Carol asked seeing them two exit the car.  
  
"More like triplet," Rogue replied seeing Carol in a dark blue and light blue stripped sweater also with blue pants.  
  
"We have got to stop hanging out so much," Kitty replied.  
  
They laughed as they walked inside school," Damn it's prep day." Rogue said seeing the poster for the schedules saying there was a pep rally.  
  
"Wait we don't have cheerleaders for everything do we?" Carol asked.  
  
"Yup we do even the chess club has them," Kitty replied.  
  
"What's wrong Kit-kat this is your field," Rogue replied.  
  
"No way I just like happy colors I barely say like, whatever or as if anymore," she groaned.  
  
"Won't they be cold in skirts?" Carol asked.  
  
"They're Barbie's for cryin' out loud. Their skulls are full of air with plastic skin they don't feel it," Rogue joked.  
  
Again they laughed and split up as they went to class. Rogue sat through every class while the preps and jocks made announcements and told jokes. Also there was a pop quiz in every class about how much about their school they knew. The day sucked but she caught up on her sleep.  
  
Kitty wasn't having much fun herself. It was boring and quiet and she hated silence. When she asked to go to the bathroom it seemed the entire world heard her and some nerd stared at her all day and the cheerleaders made fun of the situation.  
  
Carol slept through the day and no one bothered to wake her up when class ended giving her three tardy's and ISS for one bell but she skipped it.  
  
Now they were all at the pep rally and the mutants sat in front. Rogue watched as Kitty slept and Carol pulled out the CD player and she was about to do the same but she saw...or rather heard Risty's voice and when she looked up she saw a plain looking person but his eyes flashed yellow for a second and her heart stopped. Rogue pretended to be fixing something at the bottom of her shoe but she was really taking off her glove and she touched Kitty's ankle.  
  
"This years been great for me," Principal Kelly said. "But I've decided to run for governor and so you'll have a new principal soon."  
  
Some clapped some booed but Rogue was concentrated on only one thing. Mystique. What's she doing here? She can't come back now everything's been so peaceful. Rogue thought.  
  
She, during the pep rally, slipped away knowing Mystique would follow. They were in the hallway when Mystique showed up. Rogue opened her mouth but Mystique stopped her.  
  
"Hush and follow me." She demanded and took off running.  
  
Rogue stood there. Should ah follow her...it could be a trap, but ahm not a chicken.  
  
Rogue took off after Mystique and she ran out of school into the slippery streets through alleys and past a gate. "Wait a agate?"  
  
Rogue was out of breath and she realized she wished she'd brought a coat. She knew Mystique was around here somewhere so she walked into the gate realizing it was a graveyard that she had ran to. She sat down on a stone letting her legs rest and took deep breaths and ignored the tingling feeling in her hands and the dryness of her throat.  
  
"Rogue..." she whipped around to see Irene.  
  
"I-Mystique," Rogue snapped.  
  
"No I'm right here," Mystique said in full blue form standing besides Irene.  
  
"What's this all about?" she knew she wouldn't be hurt while Irene was there.  
  
"I've seen it Rogue." Irene said.  
  
Rogue laughed," Sorry but you're blind you see nothing."  
  
"No she's a mutant to Rogue...Just like you and me. She can see things...possible future events even but they're never the exact future just what they'll be like if some thing goes a certain way." Mystique explained.  
  
Rogue sat there in the cold her breath the only thing familiar before her eyes. "Why are you just now telling me?" she asked.  
  
"I've had a vision and it of you...standing over a body.-"  
  
"BODY!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"No you need to listen to this," Mystique said.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Rogue demanded.  
  
Mystique's expression changed from one of worry to one of anger. "No matter what Rogue...I love both you and Kurt."  
  
"Rogue just stop being so damn stubborn and listen," Rogue was shocked at Irene's choice of words and how she said it. "My codename is Destiny and I saw you standing over a fallen body of a woman."  
  
"Mystique's maybe," Rogue groaned.  
  
"Hush! Now I know everything but I cannot tell you."  
  
"WHAT?" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Calm down you must understand that a power like mine cannot be used for selfish reasons and demands great responsibility." Destiny replied.  
  
Rogue sniffed," So this power of yours wants you to be responsible by having me go through something like that. Was the person dead? Wait ah don't wanna know." Rogue replied.  
  
"You don't really need to know that," Mystique replied.  
  
Rogue looked at Mystique and all the anger she ever had for the woman came back. She wanted this woman out of her life as well as Kurt's. She balled up her fists and lashed forward towards Mystique, who easily dodged the girls attempts at an attack. Mystique grabbed Rogue's hand and kicked her in the gut and Rogue bent down pretending to clutch her stomach, which really did hurt, and ran forward slamming her head into Mystique's chin making her let go of her hand.  
  
"Stop!" Irene demanded and Rogue listened. "If you really care let it go."  
  
"But she-ahhh fine whatever," Rogue snapped and ran off.  
  
She had enough of it...life was finally bearable and now look what happened. She didn't want to believe any of it but it was stuck in her mind and it would bug her to no end. She ran home and straight into Logan.  
  
"Stripes...you should be in school, why aren't you?" he asked.  
  
Rogue froze and she forgot all about school. "Uh...pep rally sucked ran home from school. Very tired and...well bye," she ran to her room.  
  
Logan knew she was keeping something from him but he figured it was a girl thing. He changed his mind when he smelled dead people and he knew what it smelled like. He went upstairs into her room and she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Where were you really?"  
  
He pointed to his nose and Rogue sighed," Shortcut home through the graveyard."  
  
"The graveyard is further away from the school," he said.  
  
"That's why it took so long ah never knew," she knew her efforts were useless.  
  
"Stripes?" he warned.  
  
"Logan ah followed someone to the graveyard okay...that's it," it also wasn't an exact lie.  
  
Logan seemed to accept that answer and left and she sighed. Her head hurt," Damn."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Bad? Good? Do I still have what little touch I had? Let me know R/R Next chapter will be in other point of Views.  
Any other stories of mine you want me to continue tell me...I'll see what I can do 


End file.
